love will mend your heart
by emptyvessels
Summary: a collection of unrelated fitzskye drabbles inspired by the shuffle challenge. rating may change as future chapters go up.
1. only if you're lucky now

I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the lyrics used here.

* * *

_"and the night will break your heart, only if you're lucky now."_  
_lucky now - ryan adams_

The neon sign outside the motel room window flashed brightly, the faint buzz almost enough to drive Fitz up a wall. He laid awake staring, counting each second the light remained on and each second it flashed off, unable to let his mind rest.

A pair of footsteps creaked outside his room followed by a soft rapping at his door.

Begrudgingly, he rose to his feet and crossed over to the door. It was nearly midnight now, and he knew it could only be one person.

"Skye?" He answered, surprised not to see Simmons standing in front of him.

"Hey," she began, "I'd apologize for waking you, but as I figured, you're as wide awake as I am."

"What is it?" He hadn't meant to sound so curt with her, but the lack of sleep was beginning to get to him.

She was silent for a moment, studying his face. "Can I come in? I can't sleep."

_Well, that's obvious,_ he thought, stepping to the side and allowing her access to his room. She flashed him a smile, appreciative for the company, and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, which was still made up.

"I can't stop thinking about this Ward thing," she confessed, her eyes locked on an unidentifiable spot on the wall.

"Don't you share a room with Simmons?"

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. I figured you'd still be up. I heard you shuffling around not too long ago."

They were both silent for a moment now, Fitz waiting expectantly as Skye searched for the words she wanted to say.

"I know you don't believe Ward is evil, Fitz," she spoke, fingers tracing the dated floral pattern on the bedspread. "But… he's not good, either."

"Skye-" he began to reply, but she cut him off.

"No, I know what you believe. And I want to believe that too. I just don't understand why you have so much faith in him."

You don't write off friends, he wanted to say. But that isn't what Skye wanted to hear right now; he'd never been skilled at reading people, but the distance between them told him enough. This wasn't the Skye he knew; this Skye had no spark, there was no charm or wit or snark. This Skye was just a girl.

He uncrossed his arms and - nervously - took the empty space next to her.

"I should go, let you sleep," she said after a lifetime. "There's no reason for both of us to hate ourselves in the morning." She stood and walked over to the doorframe, where she stood hesitantly, turning back to look at Fitz. "Sorry."

Fitz shook his head as if to tell her not to worry about it and watched her as she disappeared into the hall and carefully slid the door shut behind her.


	2. closer (nsfw)

Bumped the rating. Anything remotely sexy is out of my comfort zone, so I apologize if this sucks.

* * *

_"here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer. h ere comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer."_  
_closer - tegan and sara_

"What time is it?" Skye asked, her voice still groggy with sleep.

Fitz stirred, his arm tightening around her waist as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Don't know. Does it matter?"

"Yes," Skye replied, trying to sound persistent. "I have a meeting with Coulson at ten."

"Coulson sees you enough," he said with a yawn, loosening his grip on her to turn and look at the time on his cell phone. "It's 8:30. You've got time."

Skye turned around to face him and with a smile on her face, leaned in to plant kisses on the edge of his jaw. He responded by rubbing his hand down her back, gently massaging small circles.

Finally coming to his complete senses, Fitz began to recollect his memory of the night before. They hadn't slept together, or even got close, really; they just talked, watched a few movies, and stole a couple of kisses, but it was nice. It felt good to have something that felt so normal.

She groaned into his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders, entwining her fingers behind his neck. "I don't want to do anything today."

Fitz responded by lifting her head and closing the space between them, pressing his lips against hers for a slow kiss, which she deepened by brushing her tongue across his bottom lip. His grip on her hips tightened, and he tried to concentrate on just kissing her; a task made all the more difficult by the feel of Skye pressing her body against his. He could tell she was aware of how he was responding to her actions because she was grinning against his mouth and grinding against him now.

"Skye," he spoke when he finally managed to pull his mouth away from hers. He was completely unsure of what he was doing right now, really. "Skye, hold on." She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Um... Breakfast. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

She smirked. "Well, I'm not necessarily hungry right now; at least not for _food,_ anyway," she teased. "But, if _you_ are, I guess..."

She flicked her tongue at his ear and he forgot all about anything that wasn't Skye. "Breakfast can wait," he stammered, slipping one leg in between hers as his hands found their way around to the front of her body, stopping at her rib cage just underneath her breasts.

She pulled away from him to pull off both of their shirts; the sensation of her bare skin against his was enough to make him dizzy and short of breath and he could not believe this was actually happening.

She unclasped her bra and guided his hands to cup at her breasts, pressing into him with more aggression than before, and he basked in the warmth of her soft skin. She kissed him again, all tongue and teeth, and let out a slow, agonizing moan that elicited a tiny whimper-like sound from the engineer.

Hastily, he slid his hands down her body, slipping his fingers into the waistline of her sweatpants. She let out another appreciative moan and pushed into his touch, permitting and practically asking him to take them off. He happily obliged.

"Fuck," Skye panted, breaking their kiss and reaching for the waistband of his own pants; her voice deep and breathy. She began yanking at the thick jean fabric, desperately unsuccessful in her attempts.

Fitz tore his hands off her body to offer assistance in the task but paused for a moment, squeezing his eyes tightly in disbelief and disappointment.

"What is it?" Skye asked, concerned.

"I..." he began, his face red with embarrassment, "I don't have any condoms."

Skye rolled over on her back, groaning loudly. "_Fiiiiiiiitz._"

"I'm sorry."

"I am going to fucking _kill_ you," she sighed, covering her face with the palm of her hand. "You _cannot_ do that to me. Seriously."

"Like it's any fun for me, either," he hissed. "I... It's just been awhile," he admitted in spite of himself, his face burning up again. He buried his head into his pillow.

She turned back to face him and firmly rested one hand on his chest as the other one turned his head to meet her gaze. She pecked him on the tip of his nose, and then his lips.

"Hey," she whispered reassuringly, gently caressing the side of his face. "It's fine. I've got some in my bunk. That doesn't do us any good rightnow, but later..." she smiled, a promise. Her hand slid into the back of his pants as she gently pawed at his backside.

Fitz stared at her for a moment, amazed that any of this was even happening, and absolutely bewildered that she was actually promising toactually have sex with him. And he kept staring, his eyes burning into hers, unable to recognize that she was beginning to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

She smiled awkwardly. "At least smile or something, dork. You have _a naked woman_ in your bed who is _promising_ to rock your world tonight."

He laughed at that, and the tension fell away; Skye had always been skilled at making awkward moments much less so.

She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him one last time, a small, sweet peck on the lips, before sitting up in bed and reaching for her clothes. He remained still and mentally kicked himself as he watched her dress and creep out of his bunk.


	3. first time (nsfw)

AU where Fitz and Skye are Academy sweethearts. Definitely more NSFW than the last chapter. Read at your own risk.

* * *

_"lookin' at you, holdin' my breath - for once in my life, i'm scared to death."_  
-first time, lifehouse

"What took you so long? I texted you almost an hour ago."

Fitz slipped off his coat and tossed it over the small chair by the doorway. He sighed, annoyed. "Goddamn it, Skye. I had to sneak out without waking my roommate, creep across the campus and get past the front desk. Give me a bloody break."

"You're so charming. I see why I had to claw all the other girls' throats out just to get your attention," Skye teased, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. She cleared her throat. "So. Are we still doing this?"

"Unless you've changed your mind," he replied, awkwardly running a hand through his curls. His blue eyes were dark and almost unreadable and he kept shifting his gaze from the wall behind her head to the ground.

Skye closed the distance between them, pulling him towards her by the collar of his shirt, and pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft, quick peck on the lips before leading him to her bed where they sat down across from each other.

It wasn't exactly the way she'd always imagined her first time; she'd always imagined - fantasized, even - that it would be spontaneous and full of passion and heat, not practically planned out and with a boy who could barely hold eye contact in a conversation for longer than a few seconds at a time. But if she was being honest, now that it was happening, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Fitz stared at her hesitantly, his eyes searching hers for any signs that she wanted to back out. She responded by kissing him again, this time slowly and deeply. She pulled away with a playful smirk on her face, biting her lip and staring at him, eyes wide with as much innocence as she could possibly feign.

Knowing it would be up to her to initiate the whole thing (Fitz was so _shy_ about everything - which was ridiculous in this case, considering how much of this was she actually_ encouraged_), she started to unbutton his shirt and leaned in to kiss the exposed skin of his neck and chest. She felt his hands trail up her spine, a rush of heat shooting through her as he wrapped his arms around her, allowing his fingers to entangle themselves in her hair.

He pulled her face up to meet his gaze, careful not to yank at her hair but aggressive in the way he crashed his lips against hers again, brushing his tongue against her lip, seeking permission. She moaned softly into his mouth in response, allowing him entrance, and rushed to push the rest of his shirt off.

She backed away from him briefly to dispose of her own, but his mouth was back on her skin before the garment could even reach the floor. He trailed down from her mouth to trace the line of her collarbone with kisses.

This was already far more intimate than they'd ever been together, and Skye was beginning to wonder where it was all coming from. Instead of allowing herself to worry about it, though, she reached up to grab at his wrists and guided his hands to her waist. She then brought her own hands to undo the buckle of his belt and his pants joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.

She pulled back and leaned across his lap, opening her bedside drawer and pulling out the box of condoms she'd stashed there earlier that week.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, "I can't believe I forgot. In all the rush to hurry over here-"

"Don't worry about it, loser," she grinned, cutting him off abruptly. "I've got it this time."

She pushed gently against his chest, driving him back against her mattress, and set the condoms down on the bed next to her. Locking his gaze with hers, she slid out of her own pants slowly, resolved on the task of teasing him before giving into what he obviously wanted.

His jaw locked as he watched her gravitate towards him, her tongue darting out to lick her lips before her teeth pressed down on her bottom lip. She smirked, pleased by his reaction, and began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping just above his pelvic bone.

Not breaking eye contact, she took his cock in her hand and slowly began stroking him, watching his face intently for progress on how she was doing. She hadn't given many handjobs before - or any, for that matter - and she wanted to make sure she was doing this right. His eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip harder, trying her hardest not to skip past all this teasing and just throw herself onto him.

His breaths grew shorter, more jagged, as he began to thrust himself into her grasp.

Enough was enough, she finally decided, and reached over to tear open the foil of the wrapper with shaky hands. Fitz reached up to grasp her hands in his, steadying them and tearing the wrapper open himself. However, he gently set it to the side and leaned up to kiss her again, his hands reaching up to cradle the back of her head, entangling his body with hers.

Twisting around so that her back was on the mattress, Fitz returned her previous attention by nervously applying kisses to her throat, sliding his tongue across her collarbones. Every nerve ending on her tingled; her heart raced so rapid that she felt as though it could almost beat out of her ribcage, and her soul could burst out of her body.

Her fingers searched for his hands, lacing themselves around his and holding on tightly as he continued to leave a hot path of kisses stinging across her chest. She pulled his hands in closer, setting them on top of her breasts, as though to let him know it was okay to touch her.

When her eyes finally manage to flutter open, she glances down at him and smiles at the attention he his paying to her abdomen, his warm, slightly calloused hands still playing at her breasts, twisting her nipples with varied levels of pressure.

She squealed - legitimately squealed - and turned a bright shade of red, grateful for the dim lighting she chose to set the mood. He glanced up at her and smiled, his eyes a darker blue than she'd ever seen them before, and then returned back to pressing his lips against her skin, gradually working his way down at a menacingly slow pace.

Soon, he found himself at her thighs, fingers grazing down the sides of her body to grip her hips while his tongue traced patterns against the insides. She inhaled sharply. He pulled away.

"Skye," he panted, his gaze apologetic, "I… I don't… know… what we're doing. What I'm doing. Exactly."

"That's okay. Neither do I. We'll figure it out," she assured him. She almost hated how desperate she sounded. Almost.

A few deep breaths later, Fitz did his best to steady himself as he allowed his tongue to explore her. Her head dropped back onto the pillow and she found it becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her breathing even. He was excessively messy, so much so that even someone with as limited knowledge and experience as her could tell, but he was effective enough. She'd have to give him that much.

Her hands clutched at the bed sheets underneath her, nails digging into the fabric and pulling it loose. She shut her eyes tighter and saw nothing but blackness followed by a bright, blinding white light.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was above her again, his face only about half a foot away from hers. She extended her hand, searching for the condom again, her head still spinning, and pressed her lips together as she rolled it onto him.

Wrapping her legs around his hips and grabbing a hold of his shoulders, she readied herself for the impact. He hesitated for a moment, trembling slightly, before finally giving in and - slowly - pushing into her. Every muscle in her body constricted, tightening up in ways she couldn't even have imagined were possible.

"Hold on," she whispered, exhaling slowly. She gave herself a moment to adjust before planting a small, chaste kiss on her lips, permitting him to continue.

It took him a few tries, but by the time he finally set a pace and created a steady rhythm of moans and sighs, she could feel herself getting close to that release again. She lurched forward to nip at his neck, and soothed each bite with a soft brush of her tongue.

"For fuck's sake, Skye," he whined, thrusting into her with a little more force than she was used to. "You're so fucking beautiful, I swear to God." He spoke, brushing her hair away from her forehead, sticky with sweat. "Oh my God, you're like a fucking… like a sexy fucking butterfly."

Before she could stop herself, Skye erupted into a fit of laughter. "_What?!_"

"I'm sorry," he stammered, and even in the dim lighting she could tell he was blushing ferociously. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I got carried away and I watch too much porn, I was trying to be sexy and I'm sorry-"

She cut his words off with her lips; he never did know when to stop talking.

"Shut up, Fitz. Just finish," she begged, and ground herself against him, urging him to continue.

He obliged instantly, pushing aside his embarrassment to refocus his energy on the moment. He returned to the steady pace he'd set for himself, intent on pushing Skye to the brink.

It didn't take long for her after that, and she came sailing back down to the earth from a high she didn't know even existed. He followed closely behind, crying out her name repeatedly until he regained enough of his strength to pull out and crawl across her small bed to toss out the condom in her wastebin.

Upon returning to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his chest pressing against her back for a moment before she turned to face him, her eyes piercing his with an intense focus, a wickedly enticing smile playing at her lips.

"That was…," she trailed off, unable to form words that didn't come across as sounding like a cliche.

He smiled, nuzzling into her shoulder and moaning softly in agreement.

"Leopold Fitz," she declared, secretly enjoying the annoyed groan he emitted at the usage of his first name, "who knew, huh? A shy engineering student on the streets, a sexy butterfly in the sheets."

He lifted his head and scowled at her, eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Skye."

She smiled and ran her fingers through the mess of usually tidy curls on his head. "You're the _lamest _boyfriend ever, Fitz."

He buried his face in the pillow beneath his head. "You're the worst."


End file.
